ultraversefandomcom-20200213-history
Puyo Puyo Legends (group)
The Puyo Puyo Legends is a legendary rookie team of young teenage alien ancestors that were formed to unleash the legendary secretary power of aliens that allows them to use the powerful satisfying relationships that can exalt the powerful ship of the most powerful ancestral strengths and abilities. Members Rozema Rozema is a cute, largely sweeter and more feminine alien who lives in Puyo Island, the main protagonist of the film, and is the leader of the 9-member team of Puyo Puyo Legends. He is one of the main characters in the movie, and he looks really stronger than ever. He uses his own bird powers to analyze evil and attract the most legendary ancestral powers that can prevent the mystical alien dystopian terrorism. Rozema loves to look at things, and it's really interesting to follow and take care of her best friend Catlyn. He is expressed by Jane Honda. Catlyn Catlyn is an extraterrestrial woman full of gunshots who is Rozema's best friend and is on the side of Puyo Island. He is really important and uses his own green water-filled weapon, known as Slight Shooter, that shoots at the targets. Catlyn is really similar and is very seen to become the legendary armed girl. Catlyn is really so strong and handsome and is very direct to her own workouts. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is expressed by Natalie Portman. Matsuno Matsuno is the most legendary alien ninja warrior and Rozema's oldest alien rival car. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is known for making many weapons when she betrays her own device destinations. He really is very scary and looks like a big and bright man. He is the best friend and companion of Mars and Spica's own rival pointer. He is expressed by Gene Wilder. Spica Spica is the happiest bright alien, and she is not certain she is in love. He is too bright to make some adorable technicians who breathe the heart that can destroy things. Spica was actually really torn. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is expressed by Laura Linney. Claude Claude is a magical alien trickster and the king of all magical alien tricksters and likes to do magic tricks throughout the world. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He only had great needs with his new friends, and it was more important that he ambure him to magical beings with magical opportunities. He is expressed by Ralph Fiennes. Mars Mars is the most intrepid and intrepid alien warrior in history and is Mars's own maysomer assistant. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He uses the most ancestral things when they were recognized. He is really so strong and may be able to do tricks and do most of the legendary fighting thrones. He is too able to recognize things again, about his different personality, the strongest, the luckiest and the most adorable. He is expressed by Richard Dreyfuss. Marte Marte is the small male technical engineer and is Mars' own laysomer assistant. He is Matsno's best friend, and he loves the science of his own insects. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He is really very curious and loves to be awkward. Maybe he uses and gets tricks with tricks to cheat electrically, although he seems to be even more religious against mistakes. He is expressed by Cory Monteith. Serena Serena is the legendary yellow queen of the Japo mountain and really knows how to make a magical specialty with poisonous powers. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends. He loves to hear about magical relatives, and seems to be ambushed to be found with different extravagant personalities, although he seems to be very religious about making some relative truths. He is expressed by Alia Shawkat. Uribou Uribou is an anthropomorphic talking alien wild boar and is Rozema's pet boar. He is part of the legendary alien ancestral team Puyo Puyo Legends, serving as the ninth and last member of the team. He loves playing tricks on his owner, and is really hungry to make delicious ancestral views everywhere with a sincere heart, running to run. He is expressed by Steve Susskind. See also *Puyo Puyo *Feli & Raffina Category:Fictional groups Category:Fictional teams Category:Superhero teams Category:Alien races